User talk:Mrs.leohoward
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Seddie page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Eric the Grape (Talk) 02:03, July 10, 2011 songs Oh Paramore? Awesome, cuz they're awesome. I obssess over like, every Evanescence song. They're all so beautiful. Well, you should listen to "Lost in Paradise" or "My Heart is Broken". Both are really good. -MagicalMango Hey! Hey! :) You're on here now? Awesome! xD User: Ant 157349~ I gon' blow you up with some dynamite xD 16:47, October 16, 2011 (UTC) LOL. :) User: Ant 157349 ~ I gon' blow you up with some dynamite xD 17:51, October 16, 2011 (UTC) You always seem to make me smile from your blogs to your crazy comments :) Love ya to buddy :) User: Ant 157349 ~ I gon' blow you up with some dynamite xD 17:58, October 16, 2011 (UTC) No. Are they any good? I'll really have to think about getting them :) Have you read Harry Potter? I love it <3 User: Ant 157349 ~ I gon' blow you up with some dynamite xD 18:03, October 16, 2011 (UTC) You hate Harry Potter *dies* JK xD It's good job I'm going shopping tomorrow so I'll buy the Hunger Games :) They must be really good cause everyone says they are really good xD User: Ant 157349 ~ I gon' blow you up with some dynamite xD 18:10, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I just checked the Hunger Games wiki and oh my God Peeta ''is ''hot! :) I can see why you like/love/obsess over him <3 User: Ant 157349 ~ I gon' blow you up with some dynamite xD 18:23, October 16, 2011 (UTC) And now you know how I feel when Nathan Kress comes on screen xD He is pretty cute though <3 I'd marry him User: Ant 157349 ~ I gon' blow you up with some dynamite xD 18:27, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I thought they were making The Hunger Games into a movie with Josh Hutcherson as Peeta? Then you wouldn't have to go into a book. You could just chase after Real Peeta xD User: Ant 157349 ~ I gon' blow you up with some dynamite xD 18:30, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I know xD Also, I think Avan from Victorious is friends with him cause I'm sure I read that Avan was seen playin' air hockey with him on MTV Cribz :) I'm full of boring information xD User: Ant 157349 ~ I gon' blow you up with some dynamite xD 18:33, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Friendship and cute dudes like Peeta make the world go round! JK :) I've got school tomorrow *grr* lol User: Ant 157349 ~ I gon' blow you up with some dynamite xD 18:38, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I'd rather be flew to Yerba, locked up in jail and have to bust my way out instead of going to school xD Good thing however; we have vending machines so I can buy soda on my way to lessons and donuts on my break :) User: Ant 157349 ~ I gon' blow you up with some dynamite xD 18:41, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Your right. It is cool. Literally; cool as in temperature cool. I read you lived in Cali. AWESOME! I've always wanted to visit xD User: Ant 157349 ~ I gon' blow you up with some dynamite xD 18:47, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Do they film Victorious in Hollywood? Cause that would be awesome. But then again, you have met the cast twice :D Was it fun? :) User: Ant 157349 ~ I gon' blow you up with some dynamite xD 18:54, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Sorry I wasn't on later last night, I was in bed xD Time differences..:P Y'know when you met VJ and the cast, did they hug you? Did you meet Avan? *fangirl squeel* Sorry, I just really '''love him :) User: Ant 157349 ~ I gon' blow you up with some dynamite xD 16:11, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Question Hi! ummmmm i have seen several people do this thing where the name of the user shows up in like a comment or blog, and it changes depending on who is looking at it. How do people do that? Somebodycool1111 22:38, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Ummm no i meant like the thingy where.... nevermind. It's just that i saw a comment and it was said my name, but all the replies to it said that it said their names. sorry, can't find an example. If i do, i will mesage u again :P http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/IStill_Psycho 7 comment down (including replies) from Creddiefan101 I'll ask her. :P thanks Another question :P Hey! Ummmm do u know how to change your signature? Sorry to bother you, it's just i don't know many other people on here. Somebodycool1111 18:41, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Hiii! Good to see you! ;) <3 StraightACarlaay 23:24, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Great! (Except I have exams coming up... ugh. Like physics.) Ooh, I see you have a new avatar! That's not VJ, is it? StraightACarlaay 00:42, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Haha, that's so cute! I love Demi! She's such a good singer. <3 =) StraightACarlaay 15:02, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. She's also very pretty. :) StraightACarlaay 19:05, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ;D Sinjin? Let's just say he's doing fine. I just spotted him with a happy smile on his face... I suspect it has something to do with the hair he retrieved out of Jade's hairbrush. StraightACarlaay 19:15, October 23, 2011 (UTC) In response to B*t at the Victorious User Relationships Ok this is ^what the title says. I'm telling you here in the iCarly Wiki, because I'm embarrasedd to go to the Victorious Wikis now. Bade shippers were the first to call Bori BORING >.< When can I get '''my payback?! You watch you mouth. What?! 05:32, November 14, 2011 (UTC)